I live for you
by Ocean's Eyes
Summary: One Shots of Teddy and Lily throughtout their lives.
1. I Like You More

Teddy was walking into Lily's room and was met with a shock. Instead of the fiery red hair and the blazing hazel eyes Lily normally had her hair was a shinny smooth blond and her eyes looked like blue ice crystals. The seven year old was playing in her room and didn't notice Teddy had come in until he cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Hi Teddy," she said.

"Hi Lily, can I ask what happened to your hair and eyes?"

"I was thinking about you coming over and it just happened. But don't tell mummy and daddy. It's a secret," she held her index finger up to her mouth and blew air out. Teddy was still a little nervous. He wanted his Lily back. She went back to playing with her dolls, ah the mind of a seven year old.

"Lily, do you think you could change your hair and eyes back?"

"Is that what you really want?"

"More than anything."

"I thought you liked Victore." She said with an innocent look. Come to think of it her changed hair and eyes were the exact same shade of Victore.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she nodded eagerly. "I like you more." She looked pleased and her features started turning back to normal.

"I like you too Teddy," she said as she gave him a hug.


	2. Never Boring

_**One day when Albus and Lily were little they were coloring in the living room while Teddy was baby sitting. Albus couldn't decide what color he should use to color the petals on his flower so he asked his sister and role model.**_

"_**Hey guys what's your favorite color?" **_

"_**Blue," said Lily **_

"_**Red," said Teddy. **_

_**Albus couldn't imagine why they would pick such ordinary and boring colors but he didn't understand until much later that to each other those colors could never be boring **_

_**AN: incase you don't get why it's the others hair color duh!**_


	3. She Hated Everyone

She never hated anyone. Ever. In her entire life. She never hated the people that followed her around and took her picture. She never hated her teachers when they assigned to much homework. She never hated her brothers for taking her stuff or annoying her. She never hated her parents when she was grounded she never hated Scorpius just because of his parents. She never hated anyone.

Until that day. The day that her entire heart shattered. The day that everyone else seemed so happy about him being a real part of the family. The day she realized she loved him. That day she hated everyone.

**AN: I already have to next two chapters written but I need Ideas so if you would help that would be awesome :D**


	4. She Tries To Ignore It

She tries to ignore it. She tries to ignore the way he laughs. She tries to ignore the way he smiles. She tries to ignore the way his hugs linger for just a second to long. She tries to ignore her mothers knowing smile. She tries to ignore the inevitable. She tries to ignore the feelings for him. She tries really really hard to ignore the love she feels for him.

But Fate doesn't want to be ignored.

Now she tries to ignore her cousins hateful glares. She tries to ignore her brother protectiveness over her. She tries to ignore her mothers 'I told you so face.' She tries to ignore her uncles rage towards her. And she does ignore it…when he's with her.


	5. He Tries to Ignore It

He tries to ignore it. He tries to ignore her fiery read hair. He tries to ignore her intoxicating smell. He tries to ignore the feelings, that are anything but brotherly, that he has for her. He tries to ignore his girlfriends dad as he glares at him. He tries to ignore the love that can not be ignored.

But some things are impossible to ignore.

Now he tries to ignore his best friends hateful looks to her. He tries to ignore his Godfather's content smile. He tries to ignore the burning desire to hold her. HE tries to ignore the seventeen year old boys looking at her. He tries to ignore the tears rolling down Victorie's cheek. He tries to ignore his one-time uncles fist being curled.

And he does…when she's there with him.


	6. Only Lily

"She's not good for you!" She shouted at me

"Well then who is?!" I shouted right back.

"Someone who knows you!"

"She does know me!"

"No she doesn't! Does she know that you try to miss your parents but you can't because you never knew them? Does she know that the only person you've ever considered a father is my father? Does she know that when your hair turns pink your thinking about your mom? Does she know that your favorite color's red even though you tell everyone it's blue? Does she know that even though you love my family you wish you had your own? Does she know that your real face looks exactly like your dad's but you never show anyone because you don't like to make people sad? Does she know that a wolf is your favorite animal but not because of your dad but because it's your patronus? Does she know that even though you try to ignore it you love me?" . I thought about that for a while…Did I love her? The most immediate answer that came to mind was yes of course but I had always thought it was a brotherly love. But then again I guess brothers don't often feel jealous when their sisters kiss other boys. Protectiveness and hate sure, but never jealousy. After her rant I thought she was done but then she plunged on in a smaller voice barley above a whisper. "Does she know that I love you?"

I sat in silence as thought about the questions Lily asked. I realized that ever single answer was no. Then I realized that the only person that knew the answer to all of these questions was Lily. Not even Harry could answer all of the questions. Only Lily. Only Lily could answer them even the last two. I stood up and faced her calmly. Our noses were almost touching.

"No she doesn't. But I know someone that does, and I think you could help me get her."

"Hell no Teddy. I'm not helping you get anymore girls that aren't me."

"I never asked you to." I answered with a sly smile. I saw truth dawn on her and watched her eyes light up with knowledge.

"Well in that case I think I could help you," she answered just a sly.

"Oh yeah?" I said inching my lips closer to hers.

"Yeah," she said. I pressed my lips to hers and everything else in the world melted away. It was the beginning of forever with my soul mate.

**AN: Aw how cute! I still need ideas so don't be afraid. If anybody wants any time travel, sappy romance, any specific topic they discuss, any other specific characters, or any specific age that they are step right on up I need to get my creative juices flowing. **


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Everyone was enjoying a nice evening at the burrow. And everyone meant EVERYONE. All of the famous Weasley seven siblings were there along with their wives/husband and their children as well as a few choice family friends such as Scorpius, Teddy and The Longbottoms. Everyone was having a great time and the room was buzzing with gossip about Teddy and Victore. Alost every adult and child thought that they would end up together eventually. Almost. Ginny was watching everyone talk and gossip with each other about the couple and didn't notice her oldest brother sneak up behind her.

"Hey, Ginny, so what do you think about this whole Teddy/ Victore thing?"

"I honestly think that Teddy is more like his father then everyone thinks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny said nothing just shot a look at her sixteen year old daughter.

"Oh come on Gin, you don't really think that Teddy will end up with Lily do you?"

"I bet you ten gallaleons that Teddy will marry Lily."

"Okay I'll accept that. I bet that Teddy will choose Victore."

Just then there was a crashing sound near the front door as two people came tumbling in. When they stood up and brushed themselves off every person in the room had their eyes raised and mouths open. But the couple seemed not to notice.

"Theodore Remus Lupin that is the last time I let you talk me into cracking open a time turner to see what's inside!!!" At the girls words everyone's mouths dropped a little farther.

"Lily, I didn't exactly suggest we break the time turner it just slipped out of my hands and it landed on another container. Come to think of it I think it was Veela hair."

"Oh, no you don't. Do not try and distract me from the fact that we are god knows when and god knows where for that matter too!"

At this Ginny started laughing out loud and turned to her brother.

"Looks like you owe me ten gallaleons Bill."

At her words the couple turned their heads to the rest of the room and now it was their turn for their jaws to drop.

"Oh shit," said Lily. The younger Lily had recovered from her shock and was now bouncing around happily. Just then they herd another crash from the door way and yet again a boy and a girl that looked to be about 11 and twins.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" said the boy.

Then the girl faced the rest of the room and like Lily had said earlier, "Oh shit."

Then the older Lily turned to the girl and said, "Nymphodora Ginerva Lupin do not speak like that in front of your grandparents."

**AN: In case you didn't get that last part Lily is talking about Harry and Ginny. There will be a sequel and don't be afraid to give me ideas.**


	8. Her Eyes

Teddy was the first person ever to see her eyes. He was taken to the hospital by his grandmother and he waited patiently in the waiting room of the maternity wing. Lily Luna Potter had been born yesterday. People had held her but she had yet to open her eyes. When she first came out she screamed her head off and cried terribly (Teddy had heard that last night). She kept her eyes closed the whole time. She went right to sleep after that.

Teddy was there last night when she was born but it had been really late. Her parents and grandparents held her then she was put in the little baby room and she was just being brought out now.

"You can come in now dear," said one of the nurses. Teddy rose from his seat and entered the white room.

Inside the room Harry, Ginny, and James were all crowded around a little ball of pink blankets.

"Do you want to hold her Teddy?" Aunt Ginny asked. He nodded slowly and took small steps towards the little girl. He opened up his arms in a cradle like fashion and Ginny put her in his arms.

As soon as he held her she started to wiggle and yawn. She was waking up.

That's when she opened her eyes. They were beautiful. Teddy gasped.

Harry's eyes were Emerald green and Ginny's were a warm, deep, brown. James got his mom's eyes and Albus got their dad's. But Lily got both.

The outside of her eye was a warm brown and the inside was a green so bright it reminded Teddy of the grass on a Qudditch Pitch. As he looked at her eyes he felt his own features starting to change. That was weird, the last time Teddy wasn't able to control his appearance he was 7. But now he could feel his eyes change to light brown and his hair shifted to short and sandy. He was wearing his true face and he was the first person to ever see her eyes.


	9. The Potter Smile

Bill always noticed things. It was his job to see what others couldn't. One day he noticed something about the Potter family. About Lily in particular. All of the Potters had this smile (except for Ginny obviously), and this smile meant different things to each one of them. When James used it you knew he was up to something, when Albus used it he was laughing, when Harry smiled like that it meant he was with his family. Lily was the only one who rarely used it. Sure she smiled a lot-she was one of the most smiley people Bill had ever met- but he had only seen this smile a couple time.

The first time was when she was six and Teddy had come home for Christmas break. When he walked in the door she came running out of her room and into his arms and he spun her around and told her how much he missed her and she smiled.

The second time was when Teddy was 26 and Lily was 15. He had been injured and was staying at St. Mungos. She entered the waiting room with a worried look on her face and she was practically running. When she saw most of her family already at the hospital she stopped. "Where is he?" she asked in a small voice. Albus pointed to a door and she walked slowly to it. When she opened the door and went in everyone was silent. Even Victorie. Everyone waited a few minutes and then rushed to the door at one time. The family filed into the tiny room and saw Lily sitting by Teddy's bed holding his hands. She was talking and making him laugh and his hair was flashing from color to color. If you looked close enough you could see tears rolling down Lily's cheeks. But she was smiling that Potter smile.

The next time Bill had only seen in a memory. Victorie's memory. The third time was when Teddy had come to pick her up from the platform at the end of her 7th year. He was waiting for her by the train and when she walked up to him he bent down and whispered something in her ear. She looked up nodded and he kissed her. And she was smiling.

From then on she smiled a lot more of those smiles. At first Bill thought it only came out when Teddy was around but he soon realized that when the Potter's smiled like that it meant they were surrounded by something the loved. James loved mischief. Albus loved laughing. Harry loved his family. And Lily loved Teddy.


	10. Realization of Himself

**I've had people ask for a sequel to Unexpected Visitors so I finally made one. I apologize if it's completely tremendous. I still need Ideas for other stories so PM or review if you've got one. Hope you enjoy!**

Everyone's eyes widened. The room was silent.

Then the whispers started.

_Did she just say…?_

_But wait are they…?_

_Does that mean the Teddy and Lily…?_

_What about Victorie?_

_For Merlin's sakes Lily is only sixteen and Teddy is 27!_

_We all knew this was coming. _That one was from Harry.

_WE DID? _James.

"Um, hello?" The younger Lily tried to say. "Hey guys!" No one was listening to her. "EXCUSE ME!" She finally shouted. Everyone was quite. "Everyone shut up! I don't want to hear a word out of any of you about any of this."

Most of her family members had a shocked look on their face and the some looked even more shocked. Then for some unknown reason Teddy started laughing his ass off. Within a couple seconds he was rolling on the floor laughing.

The teddy from the future however had a happy smile of remembrance on his face. I was at this moment that he realized he loved Lily. And he found it ironic that it was himself and his future kids that helped him realize that. And to this day he hasn't told anyone why he laughed.


End file.
